


Fugue, Art for Tarlan's Distant Memories

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I made for <a href="http://tarlanx.livejournal.com">Tarlan</a>'s <i>Distant Memories</i>, the latest story from her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/4245">Architects of Fate</a> series. Dimensions are 1079x500, the medium is photo collage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue, Art for Tarlan's Distant Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distant Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117943) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 




End file.
